The mechanisms for sexual differentiation of mammalian brain are studied in this project. Among other factors, sex steroids and genetic determinants influence the spectrum of phenotypic outcomes. To analyze these entities, putative receptors for androgens and estrogens are examined in embryonic, neonatal and developing hypothalamus feminization (Tfm). The time of appearance of these proteins is correlated with direct effects of steroids on cultured hypothalamic cells.